Kokoro wa Hanarete Yuku
by flamingyoukai
Summary: Kei's POV thru-out the movie...keixshou...starts after they meet son and yi-che, spoilers...R&R please
1. Daisuki

Hey Everybody, It's KR with a Moon Child fic…haha yah its in Kei's POV, its going to be yaoi and um…it takes place throughout the movie…yah DW made me watch the movie and then i kept watching it…i watched it a total of 7 times in 4 days…so um it contains spoilers and um standard disclaimer applies because obviously if i did own this, i wouldn't be writing this fic i would be too busy trying to figure out why Gackt wears such tight pants…being able to wear spandex is a privilage not a right…something Gackt is more than qualified to do…i would probably also be making fun of Gackt's english and yah…hehehe onto the prologue then…

Prologue

"Oi, Kei." Sho said calling to me.

"I'm busy, cant you tell?" i said looking up from my current meal. I just started feeding and i didn't want all the excess blood to go to waste. But does anybody care about my opinion?

"Kei, hurry up, lets go!" apparently not….

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." i said pushing myself away from the carcass and wiping my mouth. It wouldn't do to let Son or Yi-Che know I'm a vampire. Coming up behind Sho, i put my hand on his shoulder.

"So how much did we make tonight?"

"We made 4,965 Kuai , but im subtracting 1,241 to replace my jacket." he said crossing his arms as if to dare me to argue.

"Ok, whatever, so…how did Toshi do on the pizza?" i asked nudging one of the unconsious henchmen with my foot.

"Actually, he put just enough, i only had to kill six."

"Yah only six." i said slapping him on the back.

"Yah i know, not like you were any help though. Sitting up in some high place, smoking a cigarette, while I'm down here risking my ass for petty cash."

"At least i was spotting, without me you'd be dead."

"I was still risking my ass while you were smoking." he said indiginatley.

"Why?" i asked seemingly curious.

"Why what?" he asked looking confused. It was actually kind of cute.

"I mean, why risk your ass when you could be saving it for something a little more conventional." i hinted, licking my lips suggestively emphasizing my point. He visibly blanched.

"Kei, that's dirty!" i started to laugh.

"Only kidding, come on Toshi and Son'll be waiting for us." i said putting my around his shoulders leading him to the door. Well its not like i could really tell him how i felt.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

4,965 yuan is equivalent to 600 USD and 1,241 yuan is equivilant to 150 USD.

The Chinese currency is the RenMinBi (RMB), generally pronounced Yuan in written form, but spoken as Kuai. Paper money available in RMB1, RMB5, RMB10, RMB50 and RMB100.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well that's the prologue then…the next chap should be up in a week because i already have it written up…so if you like it review and if you don't then you can just leave…and if you flame this i don't care…I'll probably just make fun of you in the next chapter so whatever…why do people waste their time flaming anyways? That's like 5 minutes of your life you could be watching the movie or eating pizza or something so it's your loss if you flame me…just a warning…


	2. Oshiete

mwahaha...sorry...KR here newayz...lol...i want cake...sorry that was really random...god anyway um im getting the moon child movie ...im just waiting for DW to get it...um is bored oh yah! haha i forgot...i also am writing a oneshot right now for moon child...so when i finish you hafta go read it...please TT.TT lol luv much

disclaimer: er...if KR owned HYDE, Gackt, or anything actually japanese she would probably just die...lol...then you wouldnt be able to be able to read her fics P so its basically a lose-lose situation...or whatever...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At 'Happy Pizza" on the West Side, the four of us sat talking about the day. Toshi had just gotten off work and was still in his ugly, bright orange uniform. Son spent the day selling chickens, as usual. It was just a normal day.

During dinner, Son started to talk about how Yi-Che was almost finished with her mural and how they were planning to have an unveiling within the next week. Of course, despite my yearning to go…I couldn't. There was no way in hell…unless it was raining-in which they wouldn't have it-or if I wanted to become a crispy version of my former self.

Son asked each of us in turn if we would be able to go. Toshi said he would bring the pizzas-not the drugged ones; Sho hesitated, glancing at me but finally said yes after I gave him a reassuring smile. When he turned to ask me I smiled and told him I haven't been feeling well but I would try my best to make it. Sho just gave me a inquisitive stare.

I hated myself for lying, but the less people who knew about my condition, the less they would be hurt in the end. Son seemed satisfied with my answer because he turned to Toshi to talk about random matters.

"Oi, Kei, cigarette." Sho said putting his hand up. I tossed him one, which landed perfectly between his outstretched fingers.

"Ha, I did it, did you guys see it? I finally did it!" he raved. Toshi looked up,

"What did you do?"

"Yah, what's up?" son asked. Sho looked crestfallen at the realization that once again his friends missed it.

"Here, I'll do it again. Watch, Kei toss me another one." I shouldn't have done it, there were so many reasons why I shouldn't have…but did I pay attention to a single one…of course not. I couldn't pass up the opportunity…so throwing him a cigarette; I purposefully hit him in the face. The other two burst out laughing and although I felt bad, I couldn't help but join in.

Sho glared at the three of us but for some reason it seemed like it was mostly directed towards me. Suddenly, I felt bad about it. To justify my actions, I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, that was a bad toss." Despite my apology, Sho still seemed angry and the other two weren't helping anything.

"It's ok Sho, you'll get it eventually." Toshi said patting Sho on the back.

"What is he going to get?" Son whispered to Toshi, but loud enough so the rest of us could hear.

"I have no idea!" Toshi said smiling.

"Piss off" Sho said getting up.

"Hey where are you going? You cant just skip out on the bill like that…" Toshi said.

"Watch me. I'm going home where I won't have to be surrounded by a bunch of lowlifes like you guys." He turned and began to walk away.

"Damn, now look at what you guys have done, now he's pissed and I'll have to deal with him." I said getting up to go after him.

"Hey, don't blame us, you're the one who hit him in the face with a cigarette." For that, Toshi earned a slap to the back of the head.

"Baka" I said then turned and left. I already felt bad enough about the incident without those two sending me on a guilt trip. The again Sho is somewhat cocky and needs to be laughed at once in a while.

When I finally got home, Sho was in the shower. I knocked on the door announcing my presence and got ready for bed. Normally I never went to bed this early but something told me tomorrow would be a long day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mwahaha i finished newho um lets see...newayz you like it you r&r, you no like it you no r&r got that...lol but dont bother flaming...newho i want to thank all the people who reviewed my fic lol newho

peace


End file.
